Please Let Go Of My Hand
by Imymadderthanyyou1996
Summary: Bella and Edward get the tube to work everyday, both have a unparraleled attraction to one another. What happens when fate throws a train bombing at them? will they connect or will the spark be lost forever? AH
1. Chapter 1

**I have a little idea of how this is going to pan out. Basically, there will be a few chapters but this is a short story. I will try make the chapters as long as possible so you don't feel let down. **

**Adoration for the one, the only, Ms Meyer who has provided not only five books but inspiration to millions of readers everywhere. Big *imaginary* clap for her! **

Please Let Go Of My Hand

Here I was, Bella Swan, taking the tube to work for the umpteenth time. And yet, I never got tired of it. I loved the sights, the smells, the people. Well, I say people. One person. I didn't even know his name. But I knew enough. I knew he was bored by the way he sat, legs stretched out in front of him and hands endlessly tapping. I knew he had an annoying family by the endless calls he got and the way he said there names, like they were favoured. I knew he was single and unmarried by the lack of wedding ring and no in love smile when he received a text. I knew he was a doctor by the tag he wore on his suit. I never got close enough to read, only to see the two letters resembling DR. I knew he got distracted easily and was bright by the books he read and the way his eyes would wander every few minutes or so. I knew so much about him, and yet, I knew nothing at all. I had no clue on his hopes and dreams and loves and hates. No idea about past relationships or childhood flings. I knew nothing of the love he had for his family or the hate he had for others. All I knew were the basics and that there was no way, no way in hell, that I should know so much about a total stranger without even having the courage to just talk to him. One thing I did know though was that this was not normal.

EPOV

Why was it that I took the tube to work when I had an AstonMartinDB9 that could get me to work in three minutes? Oh, right, yeah. Because of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen had sat only three seats away from me. From the first time I saw, I was hooked. I remember that day perfectly.

_Damn Emmett! Damn him straight to hell! He just had to paint my car pink on the day of the meeting! Which I had to be early for! I checked my watch anxiously, I had an hour to get there but public service was always difficult, it was renowned for its slowness and unreliability. It was…_

_My heart thudded uneasily on my chest as my gaze tore to the most beautiful woman I had ever met. Her chocolate hair was long and sleek. My hands itched with the need to plant themselves there. Her chocolate eyes were warm and welcoming while her rose pink lips were in a tight, severe line. Which immediately changed when she saw me staring unashamed at her. Her creamy white skin flushed the most delicious shade of pink and she sucked on her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. I was abruptly pulled from my stalker tendencies by my phone bleeping. _

"_Dr. Cullen speaking." I answered and I side-glanced at the girl. Her pink lips twitched slightly as I resumed my conversation. Hook, line and sinker…_

Yes, Me Edward Cullen was stalking the girl three seats down.


	2. chapter 2

Please Let Go Of My Hand – Chapter 2 – Undiluted Fear

EPOV

I didn't hear the deafening crash until it was too late. One second I was sitting calmly in my seat and the next… well I didn't even want to think of that. The next the train exploded into white light and heat. I realised both were the result of a bombing. My body was flung around like a ragdoll and I blacked out. Only to wake moments later. I wished I hadn't.

The sight was indescribable. All I could see was ash and darkness. Soot covered every surface and my body was covered in grit and rubble. I couldn't move, my leg was trapped between two crushed seats. My breathing was choppy and laboured. I heard a faint groan beside me. I instantly recognised it as female.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned for the woman's life. She didn't answer, just another faint moan of pain and then, nothing. My heart began to race and I felt pure fear. Was it her? Was it my girl? I waited for the fog to clear and, much to my dismay, my suspicions were confirmed. My girl lay beneath a pole, her legs twisted in unnatural shapes and her beautiful face contorted in pain. I wriggled my body free enough to touch her cheek and she groaned slightly, leaning into my palm.

"Miss, can you tell me your name?" I whispered, mesmerised by her skin's softness.

"Bella." She whispered, not once opening her eyes. Her voice was strange. The pain clouded it slightly but she sounded, she sounded content. Almost happy. I felt something rock beneath me and I gasped, the floor would cave in. I needed to get us out of there.

"Bella, we need to get out of here. We need to move." She opened her eyes and I saw an expression I did not expect to see. _Defiance_. She wasn't going to move.

"No." She whispered strongly, forcefully.

"We _need_ to move." I said possibly a little rougher than necessary.

"No." She said again, stronger than last time.

"Why?" I asked angrily. If she didn't move then I would never be able to know the soul hidden in those chocolate eyes. She gestured to er stomach and my world turned to dust. A large, grey pole was embedded in the flesh there. Her shirt was covered in blood and grit. _SHIT. SHE WAS GOING TO DIE. _

My voice was calm and barely controlled.

"Bella, I will not let you die here." She groaned in frustration as I lifted her body, pole erect on her stomach. I whispered to her the entire time that we travelled down the railway hand. I walked until I could not walk anymore. Help was coming. I could see the yellow beams in the darkness. I sighed and propped Bella on the floor, who had blacked out. Her hand was crushing mine, but I didn't care.

I breathed in her ear. "Please, never let go of my hand."

**OOOHHHHH, CLIFFY. **


End file.
